Hug Me, Please
by Desta Soo
Summary: "Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Eomma? Bisakah aku merasakannya sekali lagi setelah tiga tahun terakhir? Hug Me, Please..." [KAISOO / YAOI / TWOSHOOT]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "HUG ME, PLEASE..."**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Do Minsoo**

**- Byun Baekhyun / Do Baekhyun**

**- Lu Han**

**Genre : Sad | Angst | Romance**

**Disclaimer : "Ini FF KaiSoo ke-2 Saya! Fanfict murni milik Saya yang Saya buat berdasar 'kan imajinasi Saya terhadap semua cast yang bersangkutan! So don't 'Copas' or 'Plagiat', please!"**

**Summary : _"Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Eomma? Bisakah aku merasakannya sekali lagi setelah tiga tahun terakhir? Hug Me, Please..."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO BECAUSE TYPO IS MY STYLE ! :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***O* HAPPY READING *O***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEOUL, 20th July 2014..**

_**TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK**_

Terdengar suara jarum jam dari sebuah jam nakas yang bergambar 'kan toko kartun pinguin biru menggunakan topi dan kacamata yang sedang mengedip 'kan sebelah matanya lucu, Pororo. Jam berukuran sedang itu saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 KTS, waktu yang cukup untuk dikatakan siang dengan sinar matahari yang sudah menerangi seluruh penjuru kota Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Eughh.."

Terdengar sebuah lenguhan seseorang yang berada didalam kamar bernuansa sejuk dengan cat dinding yang berwarna biru muda yang menghiasi dinding-dinding kamar itu. Pemuda tersebut menaikkan selimutnya kala sinar sang surya masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang berada tepat didepannya tanpa enggan membuka matanya.

_**CKLEK**_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampil 'kan sosok pria manis dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang masih memegang knop pintu berwarna emas itu.

"Hahh.. masih tidur rupanya" helaan nafas dan lanjutaan beberapa kata keluar dari bibir tipis pria dengan tinggi badan sekitar 174cm itu lalu berjalan memasuki kamar sang adik.

Do Baekhyun, pria dengan mata yang berhiaskan eyeliner itu menghela nafasnya lagi kala dirinya sudah sampai didepan ranjang dan memperhatikan tubuh mungil sang adik saat ini yang makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut putih polosnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Do Kyungsoo!" serunya setelah beberapa menit mengamati wajah sang adik yang terlihat sangat polos saat mata bulatnya itu tertutup rapat.

Mendengar seseorang berujar dengan suara yang jelas, Do Kyungsoo -pemuda itu- membuka kedua bola matanya dan menatap sekilas sang tersangka yang menggangu mimpi indahnya tadi lalu memejamkan kembali mata bulat nan indahnya itu.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Irrona palliwa! Bukankah hari ini kau berjanji akan menemani hyung bejalan-jalan eoh?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tinggi karna melihat sang adik hanya menatapnya sekias lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Aku masih ngantuk Baekkie hyung" ucapnya parau.

Baekhyun yang kesal dicueki seperti ini langsung saja menarik selimut yang tengah membalut tubuh adiknya itu lalu membuangnya kelantai. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi Do Kyungsoo" ucapnya dingin.

Dua hari lalu Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan menjanjikan hari minggu akan menemaninya berjalan-jalan sampai Baekhyun puas, dan hari ini adalah hari minggu hari dimana Kyungsoo harus menepati janjinya itu pada hyung tersayangnya ini.

Mendengar suara sang kakak yang terkesan dingin, Kyungsoo pun duduk mengumpulakan sisa-sia nyawanya sesaat, lalu turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar setelah sebelumnya mengatakan pada sang kakak untuk bersiap-siap dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

30 menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya yang telah kosong -karna Baekhyun sudah pergi tepat saat Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi- dan juga telah Ia rapikan kamarnya itu lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengan dimana sang kakak sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Kajja hyung" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar, kita pamitan dulu dengan eomma Soo-ya" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka yang mana menampakkan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Eomma" ucap Baekyun menghampiri sang eomma yang menatapnya penuh kasih Sayang sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat wanita yang berstatus sebagai eommanya itu tersenyum dengan Baekhyun yang berada didalam pelukkan hangatnya. "Kapan kau akan memelukku seperti itu lagi Eomma? Aku juga ingin merasakannya. Merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan mu dan rasa kasih sayang mu padaku" ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati disertai senyum lirihnya.

"Soo-ya kemari, berpamitan-lah pada eomma sebelum kita keluar" ucap Baekhyun disertai gerakan tangan yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengahampiri mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah imutnya, tetapi itu hanya sesaat setelah sepasang mata bulatnya melihat wajah sang eomma yang mengisaratkan untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya sekarang juga. Senyum secerah mataharinya itu saat ini luntur begitu saja disertai senyum lirihnya, pada sang eomma.

"Eomma, aku izin keluar menemani Baekhyun hyung untuk berjalan-jalan" ucapnya disertai tundukan kepalanya kepada sang eomma.

"Hati-hati ya Baekkie, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi eomma. Arraseo!" ucap Do Minsoo -eomma mereka- pada Baekhyun seorang. Yah, hanya Baekhyun seorang tanpa sedikipun melirik anak bungsunya yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasak sesak didadanya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu eomma, da~" pamit Baekhyun lalu mengahampiri sang adik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah minimalis itu.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******** HUG ME, PLEASE... ********

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari minggu berlalu begitu cepat dan bergantikan hari senin, hari yang sangat sibuk dikota Seoul, tak terkecuali bagi pemuda tampan berkuli tan ini. Kim Jongin namanya.

"Hallo Sayang. Kau belum pergi 'kan? 10 menit lagi aku sampai dirumahmu" ucap Jongin sambil masuk kedalam mobil sport merahnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Owl!"

Setelah memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak pada 'kekasihnya' dan memakai kacamata hitam dihidungnya, Jongin melajukan mobil sport merahnya menembus jalanan seoul yang cukup padat tetapi karna kegesitannya dalam melajukan Gallardo Super Trofeo Jongin mampu sampai kurang dari 10 menit. Setelah sampai Jongin mengklason sebanyak dua kali bermaksud memberi kode agar sang kekasih hati keluar dari pagar rumah berwarna hitam yang membatasi arah pandangnya itu, dan tak lama setelah itu keluarlah seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulatnya yang bergerak lucu disertai bibir berbentuk hatinya yang Ia cebikkan menandakan Ia sedang kesal saat ini.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini ketika sedang kesal maupun merajuk. Bagi Jongin, apapun yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu akan selalu menarik dimatanya meskipun Kyungsoo hanya duduk tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun selain bernafas.

Berjalan mendekati orang yang Ia sayangi itu Jongin berucap "Apa kau sedang menggodaku sekarang Sayang?" disertai dengan senyuman dibibir tebalnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak usah menjemputku hari ini karna aku ingin pergi bersama dengan Baekkie hyung" ucap sang kekasih dengan bibirnya yang Ia majukan beberapa senti kedepan.

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu namja didepannya ini, sedetik kemudian Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil sang kekasih dalam sebuah pelukan dan tak lupa Ia juga memberikan kecupan sayang dipucuk kepala sang kekasih.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Itulah alasan utama aku menjemputmu karna bagiku satu hari tanpa melihat wajahmu itu sama saja dengan kehilangan separuh nafasku" ucapnya disertai dengan mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap sayang punggung sang kekasih.

"Tapi 'kan kau hari ini ada kelas pagi Jongin, kau bisa terlambat jika menjemputku dulu" ujar sang kekasih tak mau kalah.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata bulat sang kekasih yang sangat jernih seperti air di sungai Han. Mendekankan bibirnya pada kening sang kekasih, Jongin menyalurkan perasaan sayang yang teramat mendalamnya melalui kecupan dikeningnya.

"Kelasku tidak akan terlambat sayang jika aku hanya menjemputmu" ucap Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo -kekasihnya-. "Akan tetapi, jika aku tidak menjemputmu maka itu yang dapat membuatku terlambat pergi kuliah" tambahnya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti ucapan Jongin hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi 'O_O' andalannya kala Ia sedang bingung maupun tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspresi andalannya 'O_O' sambil menatap Jongin

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Jika aku tidak menjemputmu aku tidak mungkin bisa bangun pagi sayang, kau tahu sendiri 'kan pacarmu yang tampan ini jika sudah bertemu dengan bantal maka akan sangat sulit dipisahkan".

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang kekasih yang terbilang 'terlampau jujur' itu. Yah itulah sifat seorang anak dari pewaris tunggal 'Kim Corp' perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Seoul -mungkin bisa dibilang di Korea.

"Jadi kau menganggap ku sebagai jam waker mu eoh? begitukah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi 'pura-pura' marahnya.

"Aigoo.. Kau bertambah imut Soo-ya kalau seperti ini" ujar Jongin seraya mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo yang chubby itu. "Aku semakin mencintaimu Owl" lalu memeluk kekasihnya lagi.

"Kajja kita pergi aku takut kau terlambat Jongie" rengek Kyungsoo pada Jongin mau tak mau Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya, setelah menutup pintunya Ia menyusul masuk kedalam dan mengambil posisi dibelakang kemudi.

Setelah memastikan posisi Kyungsoo dan dirinya nyaman, Jongin 'pun melajukan mobil sportnya menembus jalanan kota yang ramai dengan berbagai macam jenis dan merk kendaraan dari berbagai perusahaan yang sedang berlalu lalang menuju sekolah mereka 'Kirin High School'.

"Kyungsoo-ya" ucap seorang namja bermata rusa setelah orang yang Ia tunggui dari tadi baru sampai diparkiran sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil 'pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sesaat setelah Ia membuka pintu mobil Jongin dan keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ohh Luhan, Annyeong.." Sapa Kyungsoo ramah pada sahabatnya itu, Luhan.

"Anyeong Jongin" sapa Luhan juga.

"Annyeong Lu.." balas Jongin.

"Kajja Kyung kita kekelas, aku sangat merindukan mu" ucap Luhan hendak memeluk Kyungsoo.

Belum sempat Ia memeluk sang sahabat Luhan sudah merasakan tarikan pada lengan seragam sebelah kanannya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo itu pacar ku Luhan, hanya aku yang boleh merindukannya" ucap Jongin sengit.

Kyungsoo yang berada diantara dua sahabat yang sedang berebut akan dirinya itu melerai sebelum terjadinya perang adu mulut diantara kedua namja yang memiliki warna kulit yang kontras itu terjadi.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita masuk kelas sekarang, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai" tegur Kyungsoo.

Mereka 'pun menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo dengan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka yang hanya dipisahkan tiga ruangan, -Jongin kelas XII D, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada di kelas XII A. Dan setelah itu pelajaran pertama 'pun dimulai.

Bel istirahar telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu sehingga tidak ayal bagi tempat yang birisi banyak makanan yang disebut kantin ini dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi berseragan 'Kirin Hgh School' yang telah memenuhi seluruh penjuru kantin.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk dalam satu meja yang berhadapan menunggu Jongin yang sedang memesan 'kan makanan untuk mereka sambil berbicara memecah keheningan.

"Aku heran mengapa kau bisa betah berpacaran dengan Jongin yang sangat dingin seperti es itu, Kyung. Terlebih hubungan kalian sudah dua tahun berjalan saat ini" ucap Luhan dengan mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Jongin yang sedang mengantri memberli makanan untuk mereka tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Aku juga heran mengapa kau bisa betah bersahabat dengan Jongin padahal hubungan persahabatan kalian sudah lebih dari lima tahun, apa kau tidak menyukai Jongin sedikit 'pun Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan menatap tak percaya namja yang berada dihadapannya ini. 'Luhan menyukai Kim Jongin? tidak sama sekali' pkir Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku.. menyukai dia?" tunjuknya pada posisi Jongin. "Please Kyung! Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang harus ku nobatkan sebagai orang yang kusukai selain dia? Oh No!" ucap Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Why Not? Kau dan Jongin itu memiliki sifat yang sama bahkan hobby kalian 'pun sama-sama menari. Apa kau yakin tidak menyukainya barang sedikit 'pun Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke Luhan.

"Please No! Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali Kyung! Saat pertama kali Jongin bercerita bahwa Ia menyukaimu saat itu juga aku berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatkan kalian, tapi jika sudah melihat tingkah Jongin yang selalu idiot didepan mu aku 'pun berfikir hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu meluluhkan hati 'Pangeran Es Kirin' itu." ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kyungsoo tau Jongin sangat mencintainya tak ayal Jongin sering bertingkah konyol jika sudah ditinggalkan Luhan hanya berdua dengan dirinya diberbagai tempat yang mempertemukan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin datang dengan membawa makan yang menjadi pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? sepertinya serius sekali" ucap Jongin sambil duduk disamping kanan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang bahwa aku menyukai Kyungsoo" ujar Luhan acuh sambil memakan rotinya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu 'pun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada namja yang saat ini berada didepannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan Jongin 'pun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya Jongin! Luhan hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya barusan. Cha~ makanlah sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai" ujarnya seraya menyuapi Jongin roti isi daging yang Jongin beli tadi yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jongin.

Mereka bertiga 'pun memakan makanan dengan beberapa obrolan yang tak ayal juga berupa ejekan dari Luhan pada Jongin maupun sebaliknya sampai bel pertanda istirahat selesai dan mereka kembali masuk kekelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******** HUG ME, PLEASE... ********

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya.

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti lantas Kyungsoo masuk setelah menutup pintu dan menuju kamarnya disudut sebelah kanan rumah.

Setelah sampai dirumah Kyungsoo meletakkan tas punggunya diranjang lalu perlahan membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya.

**_TES_**

**_TES_**

Setetes demi setetes cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung bangirnya, Kyungsoo menuju meja nakas guna mengambil tissue untuk menyumpal lubang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku terlalu kelelahan hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan menekan-nekan hidungnya guna menghambat keluarnya cairan merah kental itu.

Setelah dirasa darah yang keluar berhenti, Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan seragamnya dan berganti dengan pakaian santai lalu keluar dari kamar mencari keberadaan sang eomma yang siapa tau memerlukan bantuannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wanita itu yang terlihat sibuk didapur mereka sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Perlu ku bantu eomma" ucapnya ramah.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'eomma' 'pun menolehkan kepalanya sebentar lalu menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan berbagai macam jenis bumbu yang sedang Ia olah didepannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggi 'eomma' eoh? Aku bukan eomma mu, ingat itu!"

Ucapan yang berhasil menohok telak perasaan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak dianggap anak oleh wanita didepannya ini ia dapatkan. Ucapan yang mampu menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahawa kehadirannya didunia ini tidak diinginkan terlebih oleh eommanya sendiri semenjak keadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat kejadian naas yang merenggut nyawa Appa tercintanya terjadi.

_**=== Fashback ===  
**_

_Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Kyungsoo dari sekolah menengah pertamanya dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Sebagai anak berprestasi Kyungsoo meminta sang Appa untuk membelikannya mainan sebagai hadiah utamanya, sang Appa 'pun menyanggupinya lalu mengajak anak kesayangannya itu ke Departement Store yang terdapat dipusat kota Seoul dan tak lupa juga mengajak sang Istri ikut serta._

_Setelah membeli beberapa mainan yang Kyungsoo inginkan mereka 'pun kembali menuju rumah mereka. Saat diperjalanan Kyungsoo membuka jendela sebelah kanan dimana posisinya duduk dan mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah robot berwarna merah seraya bergumam kecil mengungkapkan bahwa Ia sangat senang saat itu. Sang Appa yang melihat tingkah lucu anak bungsunya itu dari kaca spion dalam mobil hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan kala telinganya menangkap suara sang anak yang sedang bergumam lucu. Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menjatuhkan robotnya dan meminta sang Appa untuk berhenti melajukan mobil agar Ia bisa mengambil robotnya kembali._

_Setelah sang Appa menepikan mobilnya, Kyungsoo langsung berlari mencapai posisi robotnya berada namun naas saat sedang berlari sebuah mobil truck melaju dengan kencang mengarah pada posisi Kyungsoo._

_"Kyungsoo awas.." teriak sang Appa, dan..._

_BRAKKKKKKK_

_Tubuh itu terpental sekitar dua meter dari posisi semula dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala bagian belakang yang terbuka cukup lebar._

_"Appa.." Teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari menghampiri tubuh sang Appa yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah._

_"Appa irronayo hikss.. Appa jangan pergi hikss maafkan Kyungsoo Appa.. Appa bangun.. hikss Appa.." tangisan Kyungsoo pecah kala matanya menatap wajah sang Appa yang sudah dipenuhi dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari berbagai luka yang terdapat dibagian wajahnya._

_Minsoo masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan lalu mengambil langkah seribu menghampiri tubuh sang suami yang saat ini terbaring lemah dijalanan._

_"Yeobo bangunlah.. Yak irronayo! jangan bercanda Minjoo-ahh" ucap Minsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sang suami._

_"Appa.. hiks Appa irrona jebal,. irronayo Appa..." lirih Kyungsoo seraya menggoyangkan tubuh tak bernyawa sang Appa._

_Perlahan air mata jatuh Minsoo jatuh setelah menggenggam tangan sang suami yang tidak bergerak barang sedikit 'pun utnuk memberi respon._

_"Kenapa kau pergi eoh? Kenapa kau meinggalkan ku Minjoo-ya? wae? irronayo jebal jangan bercanda seperti ini Minjoo-ya ku mohon bangunlah Yeobo.. hikss bangun ku mohon"_

_Dan semenjak kejadian itu Minsoo tidak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sebagai alasan utamanya kehilang Minjoo sebagai anaknya lagi, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis sesegukan setiap kali mendengarkan bentakan sang eomma yang mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah 'pembunuh'._

_**=== Flashback off ===  
**_

"Bolehkan aku membantumu" ucap Kyungsoo masih ingin membantu sang eomma walaupun akan berakhir sama dengan tidak adanya tanggapan dari sang eomma.

"Apa kau tuli? Jika kau tidak tuli ku harap segera pergi dari sini setelah mendengar ucapan ku tadi" ucap eomma-nya ketus.

Kyungsoo menyerah, dia tidak ingin membuat mood sang eomma yang tadi terlihat sangat bagus menjadi buruk hanya karna sikap keras kepalanya yang sangat ingin membantu sang eomma. Perlahan Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya lagi dengan langkah pelan disertai senyum lirih setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata 'Araseo' pada sang eomma.

Setibanya di kamar, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya sampai sang kakak Baekhyun memanggilnya untuk makan bersama.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******** HUG ME, PLEASE... ********

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Jongin pergi ke toko coklat dimana Ia biasa membelikan sang kekasih makanan manis ini sebagai hadiah maupun oleh-oleh kala Ia sedang ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo saat hari libur seperti ini.

"Selamat datang Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya seorang pelayan cantik pada Jongin.

"Aku ingin membeli coklat yang special untuk orang yang sepecial bagiku" ucap Jongin dengan mata yang dilapisi kacamata hitam itu seraya melihat berbagai macam bentuk dan rasa coklat yang tersedia di etalase yang dirasa cocok untuk Kyungsoo-nya.

"Hari ini toko Kami mempunyai menu spesial yang berhubungan dengan coklat, akan Saya tunjukkan pada Anda. Mari ikut Saya Tuan" ucap pelayan cantik itu ramah, dan Jongin 'pun mengekorinya dari belakang menuju sebuah etalase yang terlihat lebih indah dari pada etalase-etalase yang tersedia ditoko ini.

Mata Jongin memperhatikan satu persatu coklat dengan berbagai bentuk dan rasa itu sebelum pilihannya jatuh pada coklat dengan bentuk hati dan rasa strowberry yang berukuran sedang yang berada ditengah-tengah etalase.

Jongin tersenyum lalu berucap " Aku..."

"Aku ambil yang itu Aggashi" seru seseorang memotong ucapan Jongin. "Bungkus 'kan aku coklat berbentuk hari dengan rasa strowberry ini segera" ucap namja cantik itu seraya mendekati dengan etalase tersebut dan menunjuk kue yang Jongin ingin 'kan tadi.

"Yak! Mana boleh begitu! Aku duluan yang ingin membeli kue ini kenapa kau yang baru datang langsung main beli saja eohh?" ucap Jongin tak terima.

"Aigoo tuan, bukankan sudah jelas kalau aku yang memesan coklat ini terlebih dulu dari pada mu? jadi aku berhak membelinya. Kajja Aggashi bungkuskan aku coklat lezat ini, cepat" ucap Baekhyun -pria tadi- menyuruh pelayan toko itu.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tau sendiri 'kan kalu dari tadi aku sudah mengincar coklat ini? Jadi aku yang berhak mendapatkan coklat ini dari pada pria 'pendek' ini" ucap Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Mwo? Apa katamu tadi? Pendek? Hey 'hitam' jaga ucapan mu itu. Aku yang lebih dulu memesan coklat ini jadi aku yang berhak membawanya pulang" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

Jongin melepaskan kacamata hitamnya lalu menatap mata Baekhyun yang dilapisi dengan eyeliner itu tajam.

_**DEEGGGGGG**_

_"Tampan sekali pria ini"_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati saat mata indahnya menangkap wajah asli Jongin yang sudah tidak memakai kacamata hitam lagi.

Jongin mendekati Baekhyun yang masih diam mematung memandangi wajah tampanya lalu berucap. "Biarkan aku mengambil coklat ini, oke?"

Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa saat wajahnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajah pria tan ini. _"Ya ampun.. Mengapa ada wajah yang begitu tampan seperti ini? Rahangnya yang tegas, mata elangnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir tebalnya yang sexy itu.. Oh ya ampun, apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati setelah memahami lekukan indah yang terdapat diwajah Jongin.

"Diam aku anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'" ucap Jongin menjauhkan lagi wajahnya. "Aggashi bungkuskan coklat ini untukku karna pria 'pendek' ini sudah memberikannya pada ku"

Dan pelayan itu 'pun mengambil coklat tersebut dan membungkuskannya untuk Jongin dan Jongin meninggalkan toko itu dengan coklat tadi yang berada ditangan kanannya setelah Ia membayar pada sang kasir dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam pada posisi yang sama.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja" tanya si pelayan pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya yang berisi tentang pemuda tan tadi lalu tersenyum sendiri dan menjawab 'Ya, Aku baik-baik saja' pada si pelayan, dan Baekhyun 'pun meninggalkan toko tersebut setelah membeli coklat dengan rasa stowberry yang berbeda bentuk dari yang tadi.

.

.

.

"Hallo Sayang.." ucap Jongin sesaat Ia telah sampai dicafe tempat pertama kali Ia berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. "Sudah lama menunggu Owl?" tanyanya setelah Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku juga baru sampai Jongin. Ahh itu apa yang berada ditanganmu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap kantong yang jongin bawa.

Jongin meletakkan kantong tersebut kepangkuannya lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"coklat special untuk orang yang special pula bagi Kim Jongin" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya lalu menerima kotak coklat tersebut dan membukanya.

"Wow.. coklat stowberry" serunya girang." Gomawo Jongin"

"Cheonmaneyo Sayang" balasnya seraya mengusap kepala Kyngsoo sayang.

"Kau ingin memesan apa Soo?" tanya Jongin seraya membuka buku menu.

Kyungsoo berseru 'sama 'kan saja dengan pesanan mu Jongie' lalu menikmati coklat yang Jongin belikan tadi. Jongin tersenyum lalu memanggil waiter guna menyampaikan pesanannya yang langsung dicatan sang waiter yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apakah coklatnya enak Owl?" tanya Jongin yang dibalasi dengan anggukan semangat dari Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian datang waiter yang membawakan pesanan mereka dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Selamat menikmati Tuan" ucanya ramah lalu pergi meninggalkan meja bernomor 12 itu.

"Berhentilah dulu memakan coklatnya sayang, dan sekarang makanlah makanamu dulu" ucap Jongin saat matanya masih mendapati sang kekasih yang masih asik memakan coklatnya.

Kyungsoo mengerti lalu menyimpan sisa coklannya yang tinggal separuh disamping kirinnya dan mulai memakan makanan yang dipesan 'kan Jongin untuknya yang telah tersedia dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memakan makanan mereka dalam diam karna itulah aturan yang ditetap 'kan Kyungsoo jika ingin makan berdua dengannya. Setelah selesai makan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang wajahnya kelihatan lebih pucat hari ini, setelah memastikan bahwa pandangannya tidak salah Jongin 'pun memberanikan diri mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat lebih tirusan.

"Apa kau makan dengan teratur eum? Kenapa wajah mu terlihat seperti orang sakit Owl?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menurun 'kan perlahan tangan Jongin dari pipinya seraya bergumam dia baik-baik saja. Jongin tidak ambil pusing jika memang itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo jadi Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan Jongin yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih sama seperti biasanya.

"Soo.. Apa kau percaya padaku bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilangan mu, eum?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tentu. Kau harus menjawabnya sayang"

"Aku yakin kau sangat mencintai ku Jongie, itu terlihat dari setiap sikap yang kau lakukan teradap ku yang seakan-akan kau sangat takut kehilanganku" ucap Kyungsoo PD sambil terkekeh.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itulah mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu Soo, aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku dalam untuk waktu yang lama" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu 'pun berhenti terkekeh dan menatap Jongin serius. "Maksud mu Jongin?" tanyanya sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat jauh dari mu Soo. Meskipun kita bertemu dan berada dalam satu tempat yang sama, tapi bagi ku kau tidak disisiku. Aku merasa kau akan pergi meninggalkan ku dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi karna aku sangat teramat mencintaimu Soo. Berjanjilah pada ku bahwa kau akan tetap berada disisi ku sampai kapan 'pun, sayang.." ucap Jongin penuh harap.

Kyungsoo tersenyum -sedikit memaksa- lalu menggengam erat kedua tangan Jongin yang berada diatas meja menyalurkan keyakinan yang mendalam bahwa Ia akan selalu berada disisi Jongin sampai maut menjemputnya. Yahh... maut yang menjemput Kyungsoo terlebih dulu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue...**_

**ADUH INI CERITA APAAN TJOBA ? *PASANG MUKPOL***

**MAAF 'KAN SAYA JIKA CERITA KALI INI MENGECEWAKAN KALIAN.. FF SAYA YANG SATU INI 'TWOSHOOT' NE, JIKA YANG ME-REVIEW LEBIH DARI 15 ORANG MAKA SAYA AKAN FAST UPDATE KELANJUTAN FF INI :) SO...  
**

**MIND TO REVIEW READERS-NIM ? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "HUG ME, PLEASE..."**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Do Minsoo**

**- Byun Baekhyun / Do Baekhyun**

**- Lu Han**

**Genre : Sad | Angst | Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : "Ini FF KaiSoo ke-2 Saya! Fanfict murni milik Saya yang Saya buat berdasar 'kan imajinasi Saya terhadap semua cast yang bersangkutan! So don't 'Copas' or 'Plagiat', please!"**

**Summary : _"Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Eomma? Bisakah aku merasakannya sekali lagi setelah tiga tahun terakhir? Hug Me, Please..."_**

**WARNING !**

**INI ADALAH CHAPTER END DARI TWOSHOOT FANFICT INI. SAYA HANYA MENYARANKAN BAGI READERS-NIM SEKALIAN SETIDAKNYA SEDIAKAN SATU LEMBAR TISSUE SAJA SEBELUM MEMBACA BUAT JAGA-JAGA NANTI ADA AIR YANG MENGALIR... OKAI?! *WINK***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO BECAUSE TYPO IS MY STYLE ! :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***O* HAPPY READING *O***

**. **

**. **

**. **

***** HUG ME, PLEASE... *****

"Kyunggie-ya.. eoddisoe?" tanya Baekhyun saat memasuki kamar sang adik dan tidak mendapati Kyungsoo didalamnya.

Bunyi gemercik air dari kamar mandi yang berada disudut kamar bagian sebelah kanan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun -secara tidak langsung- mengenai keberadaan sang adik dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Kyungsoo selesai mandi dengan duduk diranjang sang adik yang bergambar kartun favoritnya yang terlihat nyaman guna menyampaikan perasaan yang menggelitik perut -entah itu apa- semenjak kejadian dirinya yang bertemu dengan pemuda tan di toko coklat favoritnya tadi siang.

Kyungsoo yang telah selesai mandi terlihat dari pakaiannya saat ini yang menggunakan piyama tidur bergambar Pororo dan Krong yang sedang berpelukan dan tersenyum -hadiah dari Jongin saat hari jadi mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu- sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sang kakak tengah duduk dipingggir ranjangnya sambil tersenyum sendirian.

"Hyung.. kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disamping kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kyunggie, bisa kau jelaskan pada ku apa itu jatuh cinta?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan kening yang berkerut pertanda kaget dan juga tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu hyung?"

"Jelaskan pada hyung bagaimana saat pertama kali kau jatuh cinta pada namjachingu mu itu Kyung, Hyung ingin memastikannya sendiri" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti 'pun langsung menceritakan kejadian dimana dirinya menyukai Jongin saat pertama kali Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Jongin ditaman sekolah. Saat melihat wajah Jongin yang dingin yang diakhiri dengan senyum tulus yang sangat manis diwajah tampannya dan juga obrolan mereka yang singkat namun mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya saat dirinya berdekatan dengan pemuda tan itu.

Pertemuan yang didasari dengan ketidak-sengajaan saat dirinya akan kekantin bersama Luhan -untuk kedua kalinya- yang bertabrakan dengan Jongin dilorong kelas, dan kejadian-kejadian lainnya yang menurut Kyungsoo sedikit memalukan karna mampu membuat pipinya memerah bak seorang gadis yang sedang dipuja oleh pemuda tampan seperti Kim Jongin, hingga akhirnya Jongin menyatakan perasaannya dengan sangat sangat romantis dua tahun yang lalu ditaman sekolah yang telah disulap sedemikian rupa yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terbang sampai ke langit ke tujuh jika mengingatnya.

Baekhyun yang menyimak dan menyamakan dengan kejadiannya tadi siang langsung berucap, "Hyung jatuh cinta Kyunggie, yahh hyung rasa hyung telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Pemuda tampan dengan rahang tegas, mata hazel yang tajam, bibir tebal yang sexy serta bentuk tubuh yang sangat profesional untuk namja seumurannya" ucap Baekhyun mengingat kembali wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengannya tadi siang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun 'pun menjawab dengan anggukan kepala lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

**_Drrttt..Drrttt_**

Suara getaran ponsel dari meja nakas mengintrupsikan dua kakak beradik itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan Kyungsoo selaku pemilik benda berwarna hitam itu langsung mengambilnya dan menatap Baekhyun sebentar sebelum mengakat panggilan dari 'kekasih' tercintanya itu, Jongin.

"Yeobseyo?" ucap Kyungsoo memulai.

"..."

"Belum Jongie, sebentar lagi. Wae?"

"..."

"Arayo"

"..."

"Nado Jongie. Annyeong"

Setelah memastikan panggilannya berakhir, Kyungsoo menaruh benda persegi itu diatas meja nakas kembali.

"Nugu? Namjachingu mu ya Kyunggie?" goda Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh sang kakak lagi. "Nanti akan Kyunggie ajak dia kesini hyung, Kyunggie akan mengenalkannya pada hyung dan juga eomma"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

***** HUG ME, PLEASE... ***  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam beraktifitas setelah semalaman Ia mendengarkan Jongin bernyanyi untuknya karna Kyungsoo sulit tidur dan bagi Kyungsoo suara Jongin menjadi favoritnya sendiri kala Ia sedang mengalami _insomnia_ seperti semalam.

"Kajja hyung, tapi sebentar Kyunggie pamitan dengan eomma dulu ne" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menuju dapur dimana sang eomma berada.

Setibanya dipintu dapur Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati sang eomma yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring setelah mereka sarapan bersama tadi di westafel dapur.

"Eomma, Kyungsoo pergi ke sekolah dulu ne" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang eomma melainkan bunyi gemercik air yang mengalir pertanda sang eomma sedang membilas cuciannya, dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lirih saat lagi-lagi tidak mendapati tanggapan dari sang eomma tercinta.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kyunggie berangkat dulu eomma" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berbalik.

Baru selangkah Kyungsoo maju terdengar suara benda jatuh dari belakangnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo cepat menoleh kearah sang eomma takut-takut kalau eommanya sedang terluka.

"Sshhh.."

"Eomma baik-baik saja?" ucap Kyungsoo langsung berjongkok didepan sang eomma yang tengah meringis karna jari tangannya terluka cukup lebar setelah berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan piring didepannya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil jari sang eomma yang terluka lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya guna menghilangkan darah yang semakin banyak mengalir dari jari cantik itu.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh" ucap eomma-nya seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menjauh darinya.

Kyungsoo tak menggubris ucapan sang eomma lalu kembali mengambil jari sang eomma yang terluka dan mengulangi perbuatannya tadi menyedot jari sang eomma agar darah yang keluar cepat berhenti, dan lagi-lagi yang Ia dapatkan adalah dorongan yang lebih keras agar menjauhi tubuh wanita yang saat ini memasuki kepala empat pada umurnya itu.

"Ku mohon biarkan aku membantu mu sekali ini saja eomma" ucap Kyungsoo memelas.

Eomma Kyungsoo hanya mendecih dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya memunguti pecahan piring tanpa memperdulikan darah yang keluar dari jarinya. Kyungsoo kembali mengambil tangan sang eomma yang semakin banyak mengelurkan darah lalu mengarahkannya lagi kedalam mulutnya, tapi belum sempat Ia melakukan itu sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi sebelah kanannya.

"Selain bodoh ternyata kau juga tuli" ucap eomma-nya tajam.

Suara isakan dari bibir Kyungsoo keluar begitu saja setelah mendengarkan ucapan sang eomma barusan.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku eoh? Apa yang aku lakukan sampai-sampai kau sangat membenciku seperti ini" tanya Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya.

"Kau ingin tau alasan mengapa aku sangat membenci mu DO KYUNGSOO?" tanya Minsoo dengan penekanan kata terhadap nama Kyungsoo.

"Aku membenci mu karna kau telah membunuh suami ku, Do Minjoo. Seandainya kau tidak menjatuhkan mainan yang sama bodohnya dengan dirimu itu mungkin suami ku masih berada disini menemaniku sampai usai kami menua bersama, tapi demi menyelamatkan anak pembawa sial sepertimu Ia menghilangkan nyawanya dengan sia-sia tepat didepan mata ku sendiri"

Kyungsoo tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya yang sekarang telah jatuh bebas membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya tanpa perlu dikomando olehnya terlebih dahulu. Air mata itu turun semakin deras dengan isakan yang memilukan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo dengan rasa yang sangat sesak didada sebelah kirinya.

"mianheyo hikss... Kau benar, jika saja Appa tidak berniat menyelamatkan ku saat itu mungkin sekarang Appa sedang tersenyum bersama dirimu dan juga Baekhyun hyung. hikss.. tapi karna menyelamatkan anak yang bodoh dan tak berguna sepertiku ini Ia harus kehilangan nyawanya dengan sia-sia tanpa ada manfaatnya seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang kian deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu bukan hanya dirimu dan Baekhyun hyung saja yang kehilang Appa, tapi Aku juga. Aku anak pembawa sial yang telah menghilangkan nyawa Appanya sendiri juga sedih, apa kau tahu itu Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Minsoo diam dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Aku juga merasakan sakit yang mendalam eomma hikss.. Aku juga sakit saat tahu Appa meninggal tepat dihadapan ku hikss.. terlebih yang membuat ku sakit adalah orang yang kusayangi setelah Appa tidak ada disisi ku dan malah menganggap ku sebagai penyebab utama terjadinya masalah beberapa tahun lalu. hikss... Aku juga membutuh 'kan pelukan mu sebagai Ibu dalam menghadapi masalah yang berat saat itu, tapi apa yang ku dapat? Aku hanya mendapat caci maki mu sesaat setelah pulang mengantar 'kan jenazah Appa hiks.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan isakan pilu yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ikut menetekan air matanya.

"Aku menyayangi Appa sama hal nya aku menyayangi mu Eomma hikss.. tak bisa 'kah kau melihat ku sekali saja setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu? Kejadian yang membuat kita kehilang sosok Appa yang sangat kita sayangi dan kita cintai dikeluarga ini, bisakah kau memeluk ku barang sekalipun untuk meredam rasa rinduku akan sosok orang tua yang sangat aku sayangi, bisa kah kau melakukannya eohh? hiks hiks.."

"Ku mohon lihat aku Eomma lihat aku hikss.. Lihat aku sebagai anakmu, lihat aku sebagai putra bungsu keluarga ini, lihat aku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Do juga hikss.. lihat aku sebagai anakmu.. anak yang sangat akan rindu pelukan hangat dari eomma-nya sendiri, hikss... bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku barang satu kali saja eohh?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap sang eomma penuh harap.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan ku itu, ku mohon katakanlah apa yang membuat mu bisa memaafkan ku Eomma" ucap Kyungsoo parau.

Minsoo menghapus air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya lalu perlahan bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pergerakkan sang eomma yang mendekat kearahnya. Setelah sampai didepan Kyungsoo, Minsoo mencondongkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah dari hadapan ku dan jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu itu dihadapan ku lagi, maka aku akan berfikir ulang untuk memaafkanmu Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Minsoo tepat ditelinga kanan Kyungsoo tanpa memeluknya.

Kyungsoo menangis semakin pilu mendengar ucapan sang eomma yang menginginkannya pergi jauh dari hidupnya.

Dengan memaksakan senyum dibibirnya Kyungsoo berucap. "Apakah dengan begitu aku mendapat maaf dari mu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Minsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dari sini dan aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu barang sedikitpun jika memang dengan itu bisa membuat mu memaafkan ku, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati Eomma" ucapnya masih tersenyum.

Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum sekali lagi mengahadap sang eomma sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yang perlu Ia bawa meninggalkan rumah ini.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu Kyungsoo diruang tamu merasa bingung dan berniat menyusul Kyungsoo menuju dapur namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sang adik yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah koper hitam ditangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyunggie? Kenapa membawa koper milik mu eoh?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Luhan barusan menelfon ku hyung bahwa kami memiliki tugas dari songsaenim, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Luhan saja selama mengerjakan tugas itu karna aku dan Luhan berada dalam satu elompok yang sama" dustanya.

"Kelompok dalam hal apa? Hyung bisa membantu mu Kyunggie jika itu mengenai kimia, matematika maupun..."

"Sejarah. Kami memiliki tugas sejarah mengenai 'Dinasti Joseon' dan harus dikumpulkan bulan depan, jika aku meminta hyung untuk menemani ku mengerjakannya hyung pasti repot, jadi biarkan aku menginap dirumah Luhan sementara ne? Hyung 'kan sudah kenal dekat dengan Luhan jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir oke?" ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan sang adik lalu mengambil alih koper yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar rumah menuju bagasi mobil Audi hitamnya.

"Kajja, hyung akan mengantar mu ke apartemen Luhan" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aniya hyung.. biar Kyungsoo sendiri saja ya ke apartemen Luhan, lagian jarak apartemen Luhan dan sekolah Kyunggie juga dekat jadi hyung tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantarkan Kyunggie dua kali kesana kemari"

"Tapi.."

"Kemarikan kopernya hyung" ucap Kyungsoo mengambil alih koper dari tangan Baekhyun yang hendak memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat dan berpamitan setelahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju apartemen Luhan dengan menggunakan taxi. Setelah sampai Kyungsoo langsung menggeret koper hitam miliknya dan menekan bel apartemen Luhan setelah Ia sampai didepan pintunya dan tak lama 'pun Luhan membukakan pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat sahabatnya ini berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan koper hitam berada disamping kaki kananya.

"Annyeong Lu.." sapa Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Kyung, kenapa kau kesini eoh? Apa kau akan menginap disalah satu apartemen disini?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eum.. aku akan menginap diapartemen mulai sekarang, apartemen Luhan lebih tepatnya" ucapnya lalu menerobos masuk tanpa diperintahkan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo apa maksud mu eoh?" tanyanya lalu berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo setelah Ia menutup pintu.

"Izinkan aku menginap disini untuk beberapa saat ya Lu.. ku mohon" ucap Kyungsoo disertai dengan _puppy eyes_ yang mampu membuat Luhan tidak dapat menerima penolakannya.

"Baiklah" balas Luhan tanpa enggan memper panjang cerita diantara keduanya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum girang menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini.

**.**

**. **

**. **

***** HUG ME, PLEASE... ***  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

** . **

Setibanya disekolah mereka, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan memasuki kelasnya sambil sesekali tersenyum dan bercerita serta tak ayal juga tertawa dengan beberapa kata dari Luhan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo melupakan kesedihannya pagi ini sampai sebuah suara deheman yang mampu membuat mereka berhenti tertawa dan menatap si pelaku yang berdehem yang di buat-buat tadi, -Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku eoh?" tanya Jongin pada namja bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, -Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil mengingat bahwa _ponsel_ pintarnya tertinggal dikamar saat Ia sedang berkemas memasukkan pakaian kedalam kopernya pagi tadi.

"_Ponsel_ ku tertinggal Jongie, mianhe" ucap Kyungsoo disertai _agyeo_ andalannya yang mampu membuat Jongin maupun Luhan akan diam saat melihatnya.

Jongin mendesah pelan karna sedari tadi Ia menelponi Kyungsoo tanpa mendapatkan jawaban dari si pemilik ponsel yang membuatnya sangat cemas sampai uring-uringan tidak jelas dikelas sedari tadi.

Mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan lalu mengajaknya memasuki kelas sang kekasih tanpa ingat bahwa sahabatnya Luhan masih berada disana dan meninggalkannya dengan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Yakk Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo tunggu aku.." teriak Luhan lalu berlari mengejar dua sahabatnya itu yang akan lupa daratan jika sudah bertemu seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Bel jam pertama selesai digantikan dengan jam istirahat pertama bagi seluruh murid 'Kirin High School' yang langsung disambut antusias oleh seluruh siswa/siswi disana tak terkecuali bagi Kim Jongin yang langsung melesat menuju kelas sang kekasih yang hanya dipisahkan tiga kelas dari kelasnya untuk mengajak makan bersama.

"Soo.." panggil Jongin sambil berjalan memasuki kelas Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menolehkan kepala mereka berbarengan dan mendapati Jongin sudah berada didekat mereka.

"Annyeong Jongie" sapa Kyungsoo masih dengan memasukkan peralatan yang Ia pakai belajar tadi.

Jongin hendak memeluk Kyungsoo namun Luhan langsung menghalanginya dengan berada ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Minggir Lu aku ingin memeluknya"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di bawah dadanya. "Tidak untuk sekarang Jongin karena jika aku membiarkan mu melakukan itu, kau akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari ku" ucapnya sekarang dengan posisi merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud menghalangi pergerakan Jongin.

"Ohh ayolah Lu aku memerlukannya saat ini, menyingkirlah ku mohon" ucap Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo yang telah selesai dengan acara mengemasi barang-barangnya tadi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabat yang berada didepannya ini dengan disetai gelengan kepalanya. Kyungsoo berdiri lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang yang sangat mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin mendidih memandang kelakuannya.

"Menyingkirlah Lu, sahabat mu ini ingin memeluk pacarnya" ucap Kyungsoo masih memeluk Luhan, -bermaksud menggoda Jonginnya-.

Luhan yang melihat wajah Jongin tengah memerah menahan amarah menambahi dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diperutnya seraya berucap "tapi aku juga merindukamu Kyung" balasnya dengan mimik dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Jongin yang semakin mendidih segera melepaskan tangan Luhan dari Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil sang kekasih berada dibelakang punggung lebarnya dan menatap Luhan tajam sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum polos memamerkan ke-_innocent_'an diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang punggung Jongin 'pun terkekeh karna telah berhasil membuat seorang 'Pangeran Es' yang terkenal sangat dingin ini cemburu terhadap sahabatnya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukan mu sayang" ucap Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan kedua tangan yang mengitari perut berbentuk yang dilapisi seragam milik Jongin juga kepala yang Ia sandarkan dipunggung lebar milik kekasihnya itu.

Sejenak Jongin melemaskan tubuhnya yang tadi tegang menahan amarah lalu berbalik menatap sang kekasih yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos bak anak anjing yang sedang minta diberi susu oleh majikannya.

Tanpa pikir dua kali Jongin langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya tanpa enggan melepasnya jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memukul punggung lebarnya karna merasakan sesak akibat Jongin yang memeluknya terlalu erat.

"maafkan aku sayang" ucap Jongin disertai dengan mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut, dan Luhan lebih memilih pergi dari sana menuju kantin guna meredam suara dari perutnya yang minta diisi secepat mungkin tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua 'pun berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju parkiran karna Jongin bilang Ia membawakan Kyungsoo coklat favoritnya tetapi coklat tersebut tertinggal didalam mobil, alhasil mereka menuju parkiran untuk mengambil coklat tersebut.

Saat diperjalan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa ingin pipis jadi Ia menyuruh Jongin keparkiran sendirian sedangkan Ia menuju toilet untuk buang air kecil disana. Jongin tiba diparkiran lalu membuka mobilnya dan mengambil coklat yang Ia maksud lalu menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan meninggalkan parkiran.

"Hey 'hitam'!"

Teriak seseorang dari belakang Jongin yang mau tidak mau membuat Jongin menoleh kearahnya dan menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya saat mendapati pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu ia katai 'pendek' berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau lagi ternyata" ucap Jongin meremeh. "Aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mu 'pendek' jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini"

Jongin hendak berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya ditarik sedikit kencang dari arah belakang yang mau tidak mau membuatnya mengahadap pria 'pendek' itu lagi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara 'hitam', apakah etika seorang pelajar yang berpendidikan seperti mu ini disebut baik?" tanyanya sinis.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin enggan berlama-lama menatap laki-laki ini.

Baekhyun menjawab bahwa Ia tengah mencari adiknya untuk mengantarkan _ponsel_ sang adik yang tertinggal. Tak lama setelah itu Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun diparkiran dengan wajah angkuhnya karna memang ternyata Baekhyun tidak mencarinya karna ingin mengungkit kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di toko coklat.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hyung dan juga kekasihnya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih mengumpati kepergian Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum dan langsung menarik sang adik mendekat guna menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"Kyungsoo, hyung bertemu dengannya. Namja yang hyung ceritakan tempo hari yang membuat hyung langsung jatuh cinta padanya"

_"Ku mohon jangan dia hyung, jangan di..."_

"Namja tadi Kyungsoo, namja tadi yang telah membuat hyung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadapnya. Ternyata dia juga bersekolah disini Kyungsoo. Dia satu sekolah denganmu Kyunggie"

Hancur sudah hati Kyungsoo saat mendengar ucapan sang kakak yang sangat senang saat menceritakan tentang pacarnya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

Berusaha tersenyum Kyungsoo bertanya "Hyung menyukai pria tadi ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bantu hyung mendekatinya ya Kyunggie, hyung sangat menyukainya" Kyungsoo tersenyum -memaksa- lalu mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan _ponsel_ Kyungsoo yang menjadi alasan utamanya kesini dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah sang adik yang sebelumnya bergumam pada Kyungsoo untuk berjanji mendekatkannya dengan Kim Jongin, -pacarnya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memasuki halaman sekolahnya dan menuju kelas untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa pening mendadak setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun dan melupakan janjinya dengan Jongin yang akan memakan coklat itu bersama di taman sekolah.

Jam pelajaran telah berbunyi seluruh siswa masuk kekelas masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******** HUG ME, PLEASE... ******  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kyungsoo kajja kita pulang" ucap Luhan setelah memasukkan semua peralatan yang Ia gunakan tadi kedalam tasnya.

"OMO! Kyungsoo-ya wae gurrae?" tanya Luhan panik saat mendapati darah yang mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan saputangannya bermaksud membersihkan darah tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang kaget karna hidungnya tiba-tiba mimisan langsung menerima saputangan Luhan dan mengelap cairan merah kental itu seraya bergumam bahwa Ia baik-baik saja bermaksud menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat panik saat ini.

Setelah dirasa darah yang keluar dari hidungnya berhenti, Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Luhan untuk segera pulang takut-takut saat diperjalanan nanti Ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang akan membawanya langsung kerumah sakit -tempat utama yang sangat Kyungsoo benci-. Dan Luhan menurutinya lalu membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemah itu menuju apartemennya yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang membuatnya mengetahui bahwa kakaknya itu menyukai Kim Jongin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendri dan setiap malam selama seminggu ini Baekhyun selalu menanyakan tentang Jongin yang semakin menambah beban fikiran Kyungsoo yang mengakibatkan kondisi tubuhnya lemah seperti saat ini.

"Kyungsoo kau yakin tidak ingin ke dokter?" tanya Luhan duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Tiga hari lalu kita sudah kedokter Lu, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu lebih banyak lagi jadi biarkan aku beristirahat dirumah saja ne"

"Tapi Kyung kau itu..."

"ssttt.. Aku akan bersiap-siap karna sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo lalu bersiap-siap.

Tak lama setelah itu Ia 'pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan Luhan untuk keluar menemui Jongin di cafe tempat biasa mereka berkencan setelah berpamitan dengan Luhan tentunya.

Setibanya di cafe Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di meja favorit mereka yang menghadap tepat kearah jendela pinggir jalan. Cukup lama menunggu, sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu utama cafe yang menampakkan Jongin dengan sedikit berlarian menghampiri mejanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sayang" ucap Jongin sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab bahwa Ia belum juga lama sampai disini dan Jongin 'pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo cemas saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terkesan sedikit bergetar itu.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghebuskannya perlahan. "Kita... akhiri sampai disini saja hubungan ini Jongin-ah"

**_DEGGG_**

Kalimat yang mampu menohok telak perasaannya saat ini Ia dengar begitu saja dari bibir orang yang paling Ia kasihi ini.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu Soo?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan ini Jongin, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan namja atau bahkan yeoja yang lebih baik dan pantas dari pada aku untuk mendampingi mu kedepannya" ucap Kyungsoo tertunduk tak berani menatap mata Jongin yang saat ini sudah mengalirkan satu airmata kepedihan dari mata hazelnya.

"Kau hanya bercanda 'kan sayang? Katakan saat ini kau hanya bercanda Soo, katakanlah" Kyungsoo menggeleng pertanda saat ini Ia serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Kyungsoo dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya berniat meninggalkan Jongin jika saja Jongin tidak cepat menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. "Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini eoh? Apakah pengorbananku selama ini kurang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Soo?" tanyanya lagi dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menatap Jongin lalu menghapus airmata yang sempat turun membasahi mata namja yang sangat Ia sayangi itu. Perlahan Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan Jongin dengan tangan yang mengusap wajah Jongin lembut.

"Jangan menangis Jongie..." ucap Kyungsoo kembali megusap pipi Jongin yang basah akibat air mata yang semakin deras turunnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu dan kau hanya perlu tahu itu Jongie bahwa Do Kyungsoo sangat mencintai seorang Kim Jongin melebihi apapun didunia ini"

Dan Kyungsoo mengakhir kalimatnya dengan mencium bibir Jongin disertai air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi keduanya pertanda mulai saat ini hubungan yang telah mereka jalani selama dua tahun lebih berakhir secara resmi dengan lumatan yang Kyungsoo berikan pada bibir Jongin dan perlahan melepaskan tautannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan kedua mata yang terus mengalirkan liquid bening tanpa henti-hentinya dari sana seakan menunjukkan bahwa inilah akhir yang nantinya akan bahagia bagi dirinya dan juga Jongin, namja yang sangat dicintainya setelah sosok Appa dan juga hyung tercintanya.

"maafkan aku Jongin maafkan aku hikss.. Aku harap kau mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dan lebih sehat tubuhnya ketimbang diriku ini hikss. Aku mencintaimu Jongie, sangat mencintaimu.."

Dan Kyungsoo 'pun meninggalkan cafe tersebut setelah sebelumnya menoleh kebelakang tepat dimana manik bulatnya menangkap tubuh Jongin yang begetar dengan tertunduk sesegukan lalu berjalan menuju apartemen Luhan guna menyampaikan apa yang telah menjadi keputusan yang Ia buat hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo.." ucap Luhan beranjak dari posisinya langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Kyungsoo menangis sesegukan didalam pelukan Luhan seraya bergumam 'kami telah berakhir Lu' dan Luhan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tahu perasaan mu saat ini Soo.. Menangislah sepuas mu jika memang itu bisa membuat semua amarah mu berkurang dan lepaskan seluruh rasa sesak didada yang kau rasakan belakangan ini, aku akan meminjamkan bahu ku untuk mu Soo. Selalu.."

Mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya dengan air mata dan isakan yang semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya dan juga kemeja yang Luhan pakai saat ini.

"Gomawo Lu"

"Itulah gunanya sahabat Soo" balas Luhan seraya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya ini.

** . **

**.  
**

**.  
**

******** HUG ME, PLEASE... ******  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

** . **

Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat bagi semua orang, namun tidak bagi Kim Jongin. Saat ini pria itu tengah melamun ditaman sekolah tanpa enggan beranjak dari posisinya padahal bel jam pulang sudah berbunyi limabelas menit yang lalu.

"Aku merindukan mu.."

Satu air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya seraya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Memang saat Kyungsoo meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka satu minggu yang lalu Jongin beranggapan bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya bersama Kyungsoo namun itu merupakan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya dalam menghadapi hari-hari setelah kejadian itu tanpa sosok Kyungsoo disampingnya, bahkan satu minggu ini 'pun Jongin tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo berada disekitar lingkungan sekolah mereka.

Masih terdiam ditaman dengan air mata yang terus mengalir Jongin tidak mengidahkan seseorang yang saat ini sudah duduk disampingnya dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya sosok itu.

Jongin diam tanpa kata dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah kedepan, menatap sebuh pohon _oak_ dimana Ia dan Kyungsoo sering belajar dibawah sana dengan pandangan kosong.

Sosok pemuda yang berada disampingnya tadi perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jongin yang basah dengan lembut yang mampu membuat Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya.

**_GREPPPP_**

Pelukan tiba-tiba Jongin berikan pada sosok mungil disebelah kanannya seraya bergumam 'Aku merindukanmu sayang.. sangat merindukanmu' dan pemuda yang sedang Jongin peluk membalas pelukannya sambil mengusap sayang punggung Jongin seraya bergumam 'tenanglah, aku ada disini untukmu' yang mampu membuat Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Mengapa kau meminta ku untuk mengangkhiri kisah cinta yang telah berjalan manis dua tahun belakangan ini eoh? Apakah pengorbananku saat selama ini kurang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Ku mohon kembalilah padaku Do Kyungsoo.."

**_DEGGGGGG_**

Seakan mendapatkan hantaman yang telak pada dada bagian kirinya tubuh pemuda tadi menegang setelah mendengar marga dan nama lengkap orang yang telah membuat pria yang dicintainya ini seperti ini dalam seminggu belakangan ini.

Do Kyungsoo, adiknya sendiri-lah yang membuat pria yang dicintainya ini menjadi bak mayat hidup belakangan ini karna diputuskan oleh sang adik dengan hubungan mereka yang terbilang sudah sangat lama. Dua tahun berjalan.

Baekhyun -sosok pemuda tadi- mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba tersenyum meskipun senyuman itu telihat menahan kepedihan.

Jauh dari bangku taman itu terlihat sosok namja bertubuh tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun dengan kedua mata yang mengalirkan air jernih dengan isakan kecilnya berusaha tersenyum melihat dua orang yang Ia sayangi tengah berpelukan didepan matanya saat ini.

"Aku harap Baekhyun hyung adalah yang terbaik untukmu Jongie"

Dan setelah itu sosok tadi pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah menuju tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja eoh? Kajja kita kerumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatanmu Soo" ucap Luhan setelah mendapati orang yang Ia tunggu sedari tadi memasuki apartemennya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk patuh dan mereka 'pun keluar dari apartemen Luhan menuju rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatan Kyungsoo saat ini. Setibanya disana, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki ruangan dokter Kim yang merupakan dokter yang menangani penyakit kanker otak stadium awal.

"Kau masih bisa sembuh Kyungsoo-ssi dengan menjalani berbagai macam _kemotraphy_ untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu itu, mengingat saat ini masih memasuki tahap awal dalam kanker mu" ujar Dokter Kim seraya menatap pasiennya saat ini.

"Gomawo uisa-nim, tapi apakah biaya pengobatannya mahal?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Urusan biaya aku akan menanggungnya Kyung kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau hanya perlu menjalani _kemoteraphy_-nya yang mana dapat menyembuhkan penyakit mu itu" Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Setelah berbicara dengan dokter Kim mereka berdua 'pun memutuskan untuk keluar menuju kantin rumah sakit karna Luhan merasa kelaparan saat ini. Tanpa sengaja mata Kyungsoo menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit ini. Kyungsoo sontak bersembunyi dibelakang pintu salah satu ruangan pasien agar pemuda tersebut tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Luhan yang bingung hendak menyusul Kyungsoo namun belum sempat pergi lengannya sudah ditahan oleh Jongin yang terkejut saat melihat Luhan berada dirumah sakit sendirian.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jongin _to the point_.

Luhan tergagap dalam menjawab alhasil dia menjelaskan pada Jongin bahwa sahabatnya saat ini tengah dirawat disini dan tanpa banyak ingin tahu Jongin menganggukan kepala mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan setelah dia berucap bahwa pamannya baru saja memasuki rumah sakit ini dan Ia berniat menjenguk.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu mengahampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik pintu kamar.

"Apakah Jongin menanyakan keberadaan ku?" tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk dan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi menahan sesak didadanya karna telah membuat Jongin seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Do, Baekhyun hanya menatap makanan yang berada didepannya ini tanpa nafsu dan mampu membuat sang eomma bertanya apa yang terjadi? Dan Baekhyun mulai menceritakan bahwa Ia lah penyabab rusak-nya hubungan Kyungsoo dengan pacarnya karna Kyungsoo bermaksud meninggalkan Jongin karna Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Jongin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sang eomma diam mendengarkan ucapan anak sulungnya yang sedang bersedih ini. Ia tak tahu mesti berbuat apa padahal Ia dapat langsung memeluk Baekhyun karna Baekhyun adalah putra kesayangannya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil dalam perasaannya sehingga tidak ada niatan untuknya memeluk Baekhyun melainkan hanya menatap sang anak yang sekarang telah menangis sesegukan menyesali permintaannya yang ingin didekatkan dengan pria yang telah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir sang eomma hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun pertanda Ia tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada sekarang.

"Makanlah dulu Baekhyun-ah, tidak enak lagi jika masakan ini sudah dingin" ujar sang eomma mulai mengambilkan Baehhyun nasi beserta lauk-pauk nya dan mereka 'pun memakan makanan tersebut dalam diam karna biasanya akan ada sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu membuat ruangan makan ini ramai jika mereka sudah berkumpul bertiga.

** . **

**.  
**

**.  
**

******** HUG ME, PLEASE... ********

**.  
**

**.  
**

** . **

Dua minggu sudah Kyungsoo mulai menjalani _kemoteraphy_-nya dan menurut dokter Kim, jika Kyungsoo mampu menjaga sistem kekebalan tubuhnya agar tetap stabil maka Ia akan sembuh dari penyakit ini. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersenyum setelahnya dan berpamitan meninggalkan ruangan putih itu menuju taman dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dikursi roda yang Luhan dorongkan untuknya.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu oke? Aku akan membelikanmu susu stowberry dan juga mengambil 'kan makanan mu lalu setelahnya aku akan kembali, jadi kau jangan kemana-mana mengerti?" ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan setelah itu Luhan pergi meninggalkannya sendiran ditaman rumah sakit.

Sepuluh menit ditinggalkan Luhan, Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dari belakang mau tak mau membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Jongin disana dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu menjadi satu.

"Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu berjongkok didepannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Ia mengenggam tangan halus itu.

"Kau sakit apa Soo? mengapat tidak memberitahu ku eum?" tanya Jongin lembut seraya mengusap kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang Ia genggam saat ini.

Kyungsoo diam, tapi air matanya tidak mampu Ia bendung saat melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat kusut dengan lingkaran hitam dibagian bawah matanya.

"Uljimayo Soo. Berhentilah menangis ku mohon.." ucap Jongin seraya menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir.

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Jongin lalu mengusap wajah pria itu lembut.

"Apa kau makan dengan teratur? kenapa sekarang kau lebih kurusan Jongie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan teratur selama satu bulan ini saat aku tengah kebingungan mencari tahu keberadaan mu yang entah bagaimana kabarmu saat ini Soo... Aku mencari mu setiap hari-nya kekelas tapi mereka bilang kau tidak bersekolah semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu di cafe tompo hari, itulah alasan ku mengabaikan pola makan ku yang menjadi tidak teratur karna aku sangat merindukanmu Owl" ucap Jongin panjang lebar dan Kyungsoo hanya bergumam 'mianhe' karna telah membuat pria yang Ia cintai itu terlihat sangat kacau seperti saat ini karna ulahnya sendiri.

Luhan yang telah selesai membeli tiga kotak susu beserta sebuah mangkuk bubur dalam nampan yang dipegangnya hanya tersenyum sendu melihat kedua sahabat yang sangat Ia sayang itu akhirnya bertemu dengan sendirinya tanpa mesti membuatnya berbohong lebih lama lagi.

Berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Luhan berdiri tepat disamping mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Akhirnya waktulah yang mempertemukan kalian berdua lagi" senyumnya. "Cha~ Kyungsoo harus makan bubur yang telah diberikan suster tadi guna menambah _imun_ kekebalanmu menghadapi penyakit menyebalkan itu" ejek Luhan seraya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri seraya mengambil alih mangkuk berisi bubur yang Luhan bawa itu dalam pegangannya. "Biar aku yang menyuapinya Lu" dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

Luhan beranjak pergi meninggalakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah kembali tersenyum satu sama lainnya tanpa perlu menghindar lagi dengan perasaan rindu yang meluap-luap ingin berjumpa satu sama lain.

Satu suap..

Dua suap..

Tiga suap..

dan seterusnya Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo sampai mangkuk yang berisi penuh bubur tadi kosong dan memberikan Kyungsoo segelas air putih sebagai bilasanya dan mengambil lagi gelas kosong tadi lalu menaruhnya kembali dinampan diatas kursi yang Ia duduki.

Jongin tersenyum saat membersihkan sisa-sia air yang mengalir ditepi bibir Kyungsoo dengan saputangannya lalu mengusap sayang pipi itu -lagi- dengan senyum yang makin lebar terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali berbincang mengenai keadaan masing-masing sampai tak terasa hari sudah sore dan Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali kekamarnya untuk berstirahat.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******** HUG ME, PLEASE... ********

**.  
**

**.  
**

** . **

Baekhyun sedari tadi berdiri didepan pagar SMA Kirin menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya tahu keberadaan sang adik yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

"Luhan.." panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan baru saja keluar dari pagar sekolahnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Luhan 'pun menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampirinnya.

"Langsung saja, apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo saat ini Luhannie? Jebal katakan padaku" ucap Baekhyun memohon

Luhan yang tidak ingin berbohong lebih lama lagi langsung saja memberitahukan dimana saat ini Kyungsoo berada dan Baekhyun langsung meminta Luhan untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit dimana sang adik berada saat ini.

Setibanya disana mereka berdua 'pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar sang adik dimana seorang Kim Jongin sudah berada disana menjaga Kyungsoo selama Luhan tidak ada disampingnya, -Jongin memilih izin tidak sekolah dengan alasan ingin menemani Kyungsoo yang sendirian, dan Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya karna Ia sangat tahu sifat keras kepala Jongin yang bagaimana jika ucapannya dibantah.

"Kyunggie.." panggil Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo maupun Jongin menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

Kyungsoo perlahan tersenyum melihat sang kakak yang saat ini tengah berada didepannya dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyunggie, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku jika kau sedang sakit eoh?" tanyanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah sehat hyung, ini semua karna dua sahabat ku ini" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan dia Jongin, hyung, laki-laki yang kau..."

"Aku sudah tahu bodoh" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan sang adik. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa pmuda yang aku sukai ini adalah pacar adik ku sendiri" senyum Baekhyun.

"Maafkan hyung ya Kyunggie.. Seandainya hyung mengetahui bahwa pemuda ini adalah namjachingu mu maka hyung tidak akan memnita mu untuk mendekatkan hyung padanya" ucap Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo lagi.

"Gwenchana hyung" balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana lagi sayang?" tanya sang Eomma pada Baekhyun yang berniat keluar lagi.

"Ah eomma, aku ingin menjenguk Kyunggie karna saat ini Ia sedang berada dirumah sakit"

**_DEGGG_**

Tubuh Minsooo menegang saat mengetahui bahwa putra bungsunya saat ini tengah berada dirumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo sakit apa Baekkie?" tanya-nya penasaran.

"Uri Kyunggie sakit kanker otak eomma, tapi saat ini Ia sedang menjalani _kemoteraphy_ karna kanker yang menyerangnya masih stadium awal yang berarti masih dapat disembuhkan" jawabnya tersenyum. "Apa eomma ingin ikut dengan ku menjenguk Kyungsoo?"

Minsoo diam. Ia ingin mengetahui keadaan putra bungsunya itu bagaimana saat ini, tapi karna _ego-_nya yang tinggi Ia lebih memilih diam tanpa menjawab tawaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menunggu jawabanpun tersenyum mendapati wajah sang eoma yang cemas saat ini -terlihat dari tangan sang eomma yang bertautan dengan bergetar-. Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun memasuki kamar sang eomma dan mengambilkan mantel tebal sang eomma lalu memakaikannya dan mengajak sang eomma menuju kerumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo dirawat.

.

.

.

Setibanya mereka dirumah sakit Baekhyun langsung mengajak sang eomma memasuki kamar dimana sang adik dirawat. Perlahan tapi pasti Minsoo 'pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang Ia ketahui sangat dibenci oleh Kyungsoo itu dan matanya menangkap tubuh kurus sang anak sedang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan seorang namja tampan yang menggengam tangan sang anak yang terbaring disampingnya serta seorang namja cantik yang tengah terpejam dikursi disudut kamar.

"Kyunggie.." panggil Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo 'pun menoleh saat namanya dipanggil sang kakak.

Pandangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sendu setelah matanya menangkap sosok sang eomma yang sangat Ia rindukan belakangan ini.

Jongin dan Luhan terbangun saat mendengar ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga diruangan ini dan berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat saat mendapati Baekhyun beserta sorang wanita yang menurut mereka adalah Nyonya Do -karna wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo- dan tersenyum ramah pada sosok wanita itu.

"Eomma.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Minsoo perlahan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan mengelus wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya lembut. "Apa kau merindukan ku anak bodoh?" tanyanya. "Jika kau merindukan ku, ku mohon peluklah aku" ujar Minsoo pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya telah duduk lalu tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan sang eomma dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk tubuh sang eomma erat, pelukan yang sangat Ia rindukan setelah tiga tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi dan Minsoo 'pun balas memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggungnya sayang dan sesekali menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan bergumam bahwa Ia sangat merindukan putra bungsunya itu.

Semua yang berada disana tersenyum haru terlebih Luhan yang sangat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat-sangat menunggu moment seperti ini karna Kyungsoo sering bertanya pada Luhan apakah Ia bisa mendapatkan pelukan dari sang eomma barang satu kali saja, dan harapan itu terjawab hari ini dengan pelukan yang sangat erat seakan tidak akan terlepas lagi.

"Eomma menyayangimu nak. Maafkan Eomma selalu mengabaikan mu selama ini hanya karna kejadian beberapa tahun lalu" ucap Minsoo disertai airmata yang mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang eomma dan malam itu mereka yang berada disana ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat orang yang mereka sayang tengah berpelukan sayang, tak terkecuali bagi Kim Jongin yang menyaksikan orang yang Ia cintai akhirnya tersenyum lagi.

* * *

...

* * *

Pagi ini Jongin meminta izin pada Do Minsoo selaku ibu Kyungsoo untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ketaman bersamanya, dan Minsoo tidak menolak karna menurutnya Kyungsoo akan aman jika berdua dengan Jongin terlebih satu fakta yang Minsoo ketahui bahwa Jongin sangat mencintai putra bungsunya itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin segera mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo menuju taman disamping kanan bangunan rumah sakit ini. Setibanya di taman senyum Jongin tak bisa terelakkan lagi saat manik hitamnya menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menyukai udara yang segar pagi dihari minggu ini.

"Apa kau senang Soo?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ne aku sangat senang Jongin, terlebih saat eomma memeluk ku semalaman tadi, aku merasa ingin memberhentikan waktu saat itu juga agar eomma selalu memelukku tanpa melepaskan ku sedikitpun"

Jongin tersenyum sebentar lalu berpura-pura merajuk sesaat setelah Ia berjongkok didepan kursi roda Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin dipeluk oleh eomma mu tanpa merasakan pelukan ku lagi, begitukah?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah merajuknya yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Jujur saja meskipun saat ini hubungan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi -mungkin- tapi perasaan saling menyayangi itu masih ada dihati masing-masing, jadi jangan heran jika baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin masih berhubungan baik dan masih saling perhatian seperti saat ini.

Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo terulur lalu mengusap rambut Jongin yang sekarang telah Ia cat dengan warna coklat gelap semakin menabah kesan tampan pada wajahnya. "Bolehkah aku memeluk mu Jongie?" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mau aku peluk lagi ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"..."

"Jongin peluk aku, ku mohon..."

"Peluk aku sepuas mu Soo"

"..."

"Soo..?"

"Kau yang harus memeluk ku duluan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang memerah menahan malu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang disambut Kyungsoo dengan membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan Jongin melepaskannya dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo lekat. Perlahan tapi pasti Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jacket coklatnya dan memperlihatkan benda itu pada Kyungsoo setelah Ia membuka kotak kecil itu yang berisikan sebuah cintin putih yang sangat elegan tapi terkesan mewah bagi yang melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata romantis seperti pujangga kebanyakan..." ucap Jongin memulai.

"Menikahlah dengan ku Soo.. Jika kau menerima lamaran ku ini ku harap kau memakai cincin ini dijari manis sebelah kanan mu, tetapi tutuplah kotak ini dan masukkan kembali kedalam saku jacket sebelah kanan ku sebagai tanda bahwa kau menolak lamaran ku"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan tak lama setelah itu tangannya terulur menyentuh kotak itu dan setelahnya menutup kotak bulat berwarna merah itu lalu memasukan ke saku jacket dimana Jongin menyuruhnya menaruh kembali kotak tersebut.

"Mianhe Jongin-ah.. aku tidak bisa" ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

Sesak sudah dada Jongin mendengar kalimat barusan, dan Ia perlahan mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo 'mungkin' untuk terakhir kalinya pasca penolakan yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya barusan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin dan Jongin berusaha untuk tersenyum membalas senyuman manis itu lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi kebawah. Tapi sebentar, mata Jongin tidak salah lihatkan? benda itu... Benda yang berada didalam kotak bulat tadi sekarang sudah melingkar indah dijari manis sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dengan pasnya, apakah ini artinya...

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menolaknya Tuan Kim..." senyum Kyungsoo makin lebar. "Aku mau menikah dengan mu Kim Jongin. Aku mau.."

Tanpa berfikir dua kali Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Kau membuat ku serasa ingin mati saat ini juga Owl" ucap Jongin yang saat ini telah meneteskan air mata bahagianya karna ternyata lamarannya barusan bukan ditolak Kyungsoo melainkan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menangis tuan Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata bahagianya dan mencubit gemas hidung bangir orang yang paling Ia cintai ini seraya bergumam 'Kau mengerjai ku eoh?' dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan kembali membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongie, bukan kah sudah aku bilang kau hanya perlu mengetahuinya eum? kenapa kau berfikiran aku akan menolakmu jika hati ku saja tetap memilih mu sebagai yang terakhir"

Dan setelah itu mereka berpelukan dengan sesekali ciuman hangat yang jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh si pria mungil.

**_EKHEMM EKHEMM_**

"Sepertinya eomma harus segera menikahkan mereka secepatnya, karna saat ini uri Kyunggie sudah tidak suci lagi karna sudah diciumi makhluk 'hitam' ini" ejek Baekhyun dengan nada sindiran yang sangat pas dan diakhiri dengan senyuman menggoda pada sang adik.

"Benar katamu Baekkie sayang, Kim Jongin harus bertanggung jawab karna sudah membuat uri Kyungsoo yang polos ini sudah melangkah jauh seperti saat ini" ucap sang eomma menambahi. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu mendengar ucapan eomma dan hyungnya itu yang 'sedikit' menggodanya.

"Cepatlah kalian menikah, bila perlu besok langsung buat acaranya biar aku cepat mendapatkan keuntungan dari kalian berdua berupa makanan dan minuman yang enak, terlebih lagi itu semua gratis hahaha..." ucap Luhan yang diakhiri dengan tawaan mengenai ucapannya sendiri dan setelah itu mereka berempat 'pun menyusul Luhan untuk ikut tertawa bersama dalam kebahagiaan yang melingkupi mereka ber-lima.

"Jika memang eommo-nim merestui kami, maka besok aku akan mengajak Appa dan Eomma ku mengunjungi rumah kalian demi mempersunting anakmu yang cantik ini"

Dan Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo didepan mereka -yang bahkan lebih tua dari Jongin- tanpa rasa malu sedikit 'pun, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia hanya bisa menahan malu lalu menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah dalam dada bidang Jongin setelah Jongin melepaskan tautannya.

* * *

**_Kyungsoo :_**

**_Inilah yang menjadi akhir bahagia bagi ku.. Terima kasih Tuhan, karna Kau telah bersedia memberikan kebahagiaan ini pada ku yang tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersyukur kepada-Mu dalam menerima semua ini..._**

**_Eomma, terima kasih telah membiarkan ku merasakan pelukan terhangat mu itu lagi yang sangat teramat aku rindukan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini..._**

**_Baekhyun hyung, terima kasih telah menyayangi ku dari aku kecil hingga aku besar seperti ini, kau adalah panutanku menjalani hidup ini, hyung..._**

**_Luhan, Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki seumur hidup ku. Kau selalu ada disaat aku mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti kemarin hingga aku merasa 'kan kebahagiaan seperti ini dengan kau yang masih berada disampingku dengan senyuman khas mu itu..._**

**_Jongin, terima kasih telah mencintaiku dengan rasa sayang mu yang tulus itu sehingga aku merasa terperangkap didalam hati mu tanpa enggan berpindah barang sedikit 'pun karna kau telah mengunci rapat pintu hati ini hanya untuk mu seorang..._**

**_Eomma, Baekhyun hyung, Kim Jongin dan Luhan, kalian berempat adalah sumber kebahagiaan ku... Terima kasih telah berada disisi ku selama ini. Aku menyayangi kalian semua, sangat menyayangi kalian melebihi apapun.. Dan untuk Appa yang disana, maafkan Kyunggie karna belum bisa menyusul Appa karna saat ini Kyunggie ingin menikmati kebahagian yang Tuhan berikan dulu bersama orang-orang yang Kyunggie dan bahkan mungkin Appa sayangi juga... Appa harus tahu bahwa Kyunggie sangat mencintai Appa melebihi apapun didunia ini, dan Appa juga harus berjanji bahwa Appa akan baik-baik saja disana sampai kami menyusul Appa untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih kekal dari ini..._**

**_Saranghaeyo Appa..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**END**

**...**

**Huahh... akhirnya END juga ini fanfict gaje, kkk~**

**Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan me-review di chapter sebelumnya : **

**k0j3t4, DO Bitches, sfsclouds, Teleporters Earthlings, fanoy5, atinaa. kaisoo , 4Season, Brown Kitty, EXOST Panda, myeonlight, kyunginsoo, Guest(1), 4shizun, Guest(2), ryanryu.  
**

**Maaf Desta Soo~ tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan-nya satu-satu, tapi yang jelas chapter ini bisa memberi jawabannya dari pertanyaan readers-nim sekalian :) dan untuk Brown Kitty maafkan saya mengenai status 'complate' pada chapter satu kemarin, ini murni kesalahan saya *bow* terima kasih sudah mengoreksi :)**

**Oh iya, jangan lupa baca FF Desta Soo~ yang berjudul "SARANGHAE" ya readers-nim ?! itu FF Oneshoot, KaiSoo juga lohh castnya... ^^ #promosi  
**

******Gimana ceritanya FF "Hug Me, Please..." ini readers-nim ? **

**Review Again Jusseyo~**~ ^^

.

**Desta Soo~**


End file.
